1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for color matching of wearing apparel and accessories to skin color tones and in particular, to a simplified method for color spectrum analysis.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Consumers have commonly purchased items such as wearing apparel and accessories using a subjective selection of the colors which look best in a fitting room. The shortcomings of this subjective color selection has been recognized and some attempts have been made to match the items to the individual's skin tones. These attempts have used paint chips or colored scarves which are placed next to the individual's skin and the selected chip or scarf is then used to select wearing apparel. This approach has, nevertheless, remained subjective as it relies upon a color specialist's judgment to determine which of the colored fabrics or paint chips most closely approximates the color of the individual's skin. This subjective selection is very unscientific and consistent results are not achieved since it is very easy to identify the color of skin incorrectly. The skin can often appear shallow or ruddy due to conditions having nothing to do with its true color. Furthermore, the prior approaches have generally only categorized skin between cool natured which looks pink, blue or white and warm natured which appears peach or golden. There has not been recognition of a cross-over coloration in the skin tones and this is a significant failing in the prior art. The colors most effected by the skin color are shades of red, yellow, pink, purple and white. If these colors are altered with blue, they usually flatter the "cool" skin. If they are altered with yellow, they flatter "warm" skin. But if they are altered with black and/or white, they flatter the "cross-over " type of skin.